Our Story
by Dawl92
Summary: Remus and Sirius are featured in my version of The Moulin Rouge. Based on the clasic romance, our two lovers are caught between misleading love and jealous bussiness owners. RemusxSirius slash. Warning: Character Death, drinkin/drugs, non-con.
1. Chapter 1

_When I was younger, love didn't seem impossible or difficult to achieve. Love was, in my mind, something that was as clear as day to spot. I had this fantasy that once I saw the person I belonged to I would know in an instant. That we would be lovers forever, with little problems, and passionate nights as long as we both shall live…I was only partially right._

A glass bottle shattered against the wall as the tattered curtains around the open window swayed with the wind_. _The young writer that had thrown the bottle against the blood colored walls sat quietly backwards on his wooden chair. He had been writing when images flashed through his mind, a whirlwind of colors that haunted his nightmares almost every night. His dark circled blue eyes stared out at the words on his page, the type writer waiting for him to continue his story…their story.

Another gust of wind blew through the window, catching his attention slowly. He gazed out at the view of Paris beyond his cheap bedroom window and sighed.

Getting up, the writer raked his boney fingers through his sandy hair. He walked towards his window, wind again blowing. This time the wind was much stronger, blowing the pile of papers he had stacked up beside his typewriter, all over the floor. He didn't even spare a second glance or attempt to pick them up, he just closed his eyes. Wishing away all the horrors of his past as he did, hoping their was a way to get rid of the nagging feeling in his stomach. He knew one way to get rid of the pain and constant reminder of what could've been.

Death.

But, he made a promise. He made a promise to do this, to continue on with their story and live his life. It's what his love would have wanted…and made him promise. But, the writer knew his love had no idea what it was like to lose someone se dear. No, his love had it much worse then he had before their tragic ending of the fairy tale they lived together. His love was put through much more, but they equaled out now.

The writer took a deep breath before he walked over to his bed, sitting down on the uncomfortable springs. His eyes suddenly watered up, his throat closed in tightly, and his heart dropped into a high speed blender. The pain was unbearable sometimes, knowing that the one person he came to actually love was…

gone.

Forever.

"God, why? Why?….Why him?"

The young writer screamed, his voice full of pain and misery. The birds that were sitting outside near his open window flew away, and sudden loud footsteps came running up the stairs. The writer turned suddenly away from his door, falling to his knees without realizing how weak he was. The tears fell freely, as he pictured a happy smiling face. Shaking his head slowly and cupping his face in his hands, the writer felt a pair of strong arms around his body.

"Remus…Hey, it's okay."

The voice beside his ear spoke, trying to calm him down while someone else stood close by. Remus, our young writer, tore away from the comforting arms of his friend.

"Remus."

The female in the room spoke up, walking over cautiously towards him, she looked at the other man. The man behind Remus nodded to her, she walked closer, flipping her red hair away from her eyes. She reached out towards him, letting her delicate fingers trace down his arm. Remus looked over his shoulder at her soft apologetic face. He then looked over her bare shoulder to see her love facing away from them, his hand gripping his dark hair tightly.

"Remus, dear…I know it hurts, and that it won't be okay until you decide it is. That may not be for a while, but until then James and I will always be here for you. You know he loved you deeply and would've hated to see you like this…He wouldn't want you up here crying everyday as you wrote this story." She looked down at the scattered pages that littered the wooden floors, sadly sighing then looking back up at Remus with pleading green eyes. "Don't cry because it's over, be happy because it happened."

She let go of Remus's shoulder, turning to leave with James, making sure to avoid the pages under their feet. Remus sniffled, his tears coming to a stop as he looked at the couple leaving his room.

"Lily…" He called out, making the red headed girl turn to face him., she smiled softly.

"Thank you…" Remus looked away after he spoke, facing the open window once more. He didn't expect a response, so he listened as they closed the door behind. Another sigh and he was ready to continue his story…their story.

Remus sat down at the typewriter and started up another memory for his love to be remembered by.

_The winter nights are brutal here in Paris, the winds are rough and bitter. Leaving a defenseless walked with chapped, blue lips and shivering body. That's how I found him, the love of my life, sitting on the steps of a whore house, a cigarette between your icy lips. I never seen anyone look so beautiful, so mysterious._

He had a large coat on, it looked like it wasn't his. His dark hair all over because of the rough winds we were having, not to mention the new fresh snow was about to fall. He looked up at me, hearing my footsteps get closer, I had to get closer. His grey eyes sparkling up at me as he smiled, a rare white toothed smile. I felt ashamed to be in the beautiful creatures presence. But, he offered me to sit beside him.

I sat down, my notebook under my arm, now in my lap as he sighed heavily. I didn't know what to say or do, and I was still wondering why I was invited to sit down.

Then he did something I never expected. Right after letting the delicate fag fall from his lips, stepping on lightly, he turned towards me. He placed a hand on my face and kissed my surprised lips. I sat frozen, convinced the weather has finally killed me…but the I felt warmed as his hands moved towards my chilled neck.

Remus stopped, the memory flashing brightly in his mind again.

"I'll do it for you."

Remus typed furiously at his keys, his mind working on recalling every detail he had. Every little smile, every whisper of I love you, every kiss they shared…every bruise and scar that littered his lovers body.

"Our Story."


	2. Chapter 2

"This makes no sense."

"What do you mean, it makes no sense?"

Remus looked up from his spot on the clean, expensive couch, leaving his wet fingertips to linger in front of his mouth. His curious eyes locked onto the back of his friends head before watching him turn around to face him. The tall well dressed man sighed deeply, looking at Remus from over the top of his glasses.

"Mr. Lupin, your work is supposedly about love."

"No, sir." Remus stood up, brushing his suit down. " It _is_ about love." Reaching out his hand towards his work, Remus smiled softly as he took his work back. The man handed it over, fixing his glasses and clasping his hands behind his back. Briskly walking away Remus towards the lit fireplace, he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Mr. Lupin, your work is beautiful…but." The older man looked back at Remus, " It lacks true feeling. A connection to a certain someone."

"What do you mean?" Remus arched his eyebrow, feeling his hands begin to sweat.

"It sounds like you're explaining what love _would_ feel like. Not what love _does_ feel like. Understand?"

Remus looked down at his hard work, thinking about what the man said.

"I believe I do…How do I, fix it?" Remus looked unsure, his confidence hurling down from the sky.

The man laughed at Remus, his face breaking from its thoughtful stare. He walked until he was standing next to Remus, placing a hand on the younger mans shoulder.

"Find love."

Remus looked down at his writing as his father walked out of the room, the only sound left was the ticking of the grandfather clock.

_Find love._  
_

Later that night, Remus laid in his bed that could easily hold four people, thinking about what his father had told him. To find love, as if it were just a task in a game.

_Find love, father said. Find love as if it were the easiest thing in the world to find. Love shouldn't be so hard to find though. How hard could it be? Women and men love my writing, they'd easily be convinced I am god's gift to them…Well, maybe that didn't come out exactly the right way._

Remus stopped writing in his book, the sides already filled with his thoughts. He sighed deeply, crossing his arms behind his head as he thought.

What is love?

"Love is a many splendid thing, all you need is love." Remus whispered to his lit candle beside his bed. The flame dancing gracefully towards the ceiling. He smiled, closing his eyes.

"Paris. The city of love, I shall travel to Paris!" Remus laughed, almost not believing his words as he spoke them. "Father will not like it…But, he told me to find love." Remus sat back up, blowing out his candle and eager to get to sleep. He simply wanted to wake up in Paris and find his love for inspiration. After that, he can write his love story and have it published before the next year is out.

_

"Paris?" His father stood over him, Remus in his chair looking horrified at his father's voice. "Paris?"

"Yes, f-father. You told me to find love and Paris is known to be-"

"Yes, yes, yes I know. Do you know what else Paris has?" His father titled his glasses, almost glaring down at Remus.

"Art?" Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"No, you fool! Hookers! Prostitutes! Beggars! Thieves!" His father shouted, throwing his hands up in the air as he walked away in fury.

Remus shrank in his seat a little more before he sighed.

"Remus…There are plenty of nice young women here for you to fall in love with." Remus rolled his eyes at his father's suggestion, "Why risk throwing your life away with some whore?"

Remus looked up, taken back by what his father had just said. He accused him of falling in love with some low life whore of the underground scene in Paris. He had thought lowly of Remus's standards when it came to choosing a lover. He offended Remus on the highest level.

Remus stood up, fixing the bottom of his suit as he did and sent his father an uneasy look.

"Well, I am appalled by your accusations…But, I am going to Pairs. I will fall in love, whether it'd be with a lovely young lady or…"

Before continuing his sentence, Remus took a cautious step forward to look directly into his father's furious eyes.

"Or a fifth street corner whore." Remus kept his voice low, letting the words sink in for his father.

There were no more words to exchange after that, leaving Remus with an awkward feeling about just standing there. He cleared his throat, watching his father stare believingly at him. Remus nodded his head, turned to leave, and for the first time felt like he was doing the right thing.

_

_It was the best feeling in the world to finally make a decision for myself. I was going out in the real world to find real love, on my very own. I recall the blissful feeling as if it were only yesterday, when in reality it was about a year ago._

I packed one suitcase, leaving behind all my fancy, expensive clothes and taking the clothes I love to wear. My books, my work, and everyday needs were all stuffed along with them. Surprisingly it wasn't that heavy, and I managed to sneak inside my father's room to get some extra cash.

Leaving home wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I simply jumped on the next train to Paris and began writing about how happy I was to be leaving. No more uptight business men to shake hands with, no more avoiding their daughters as they tried to woo me into marriage, and no more feeling like I wasn't doing the right thing.

I constantly felt like I wasn't doing what I supposed to do with my life. I felt like I was supposed to be somewhere else, being someone else. And now, that feeling was slowly going away as I got closer and closer to Pairs. The city of love…

My journey to my love was beginning, and little did I know at the time that it would soon be more tragic then joyful.

_

Remus stood in front of the village he knew all writers and want to be's stayed. It was run down compared the better parts of Pairs. It was full of low lives and whores, all calling out to him with evil red eyes and green teeth. Their bony fingers begging to grab him by his clothes and drag him inside their world of sinning. They wanted to make him a writer of their underworld and all Remus could think was…

"Father' would hate this…" He smiled widely, marching inside the world or sinners, "I love it already."

The buildings were barely buildings, the streets were littered with flyers and trash, and the people seemed to not mind. Remus wondered how they got here, were some cases like his? Run aways? Cast aways? Whatever the case, Remus felt connected to these underground dogs. He understood them and didn't dare judge them, after all he will be living with them.

On his way, Remus spotted a place with a sign that said room for rent in sloppy letters. The building looked fairly decent and the people hanging out outside looked…happy?

"Lovely spot…Lovely spot." Remus repeated, walking up to the bright red room with confidence.

Upon walking in, a small man half his height ran into, nearly knocking him down. Remus gasped in surprised, looking down at the small man with a confused look.

The man was dressed in colorful, mix matching rags for clothes. He was holding down his black fedora hat on his tiny head, blinking his pair of brown eyes up at Remus. Remus bit his bottom lip and waved with his free hand.

"So, sorry, Mr. Black!" The little man shouted, then looked down at the floor seeming to be searching for something.

Remus felt even more confused, Mr. Black? Remus looked down at the floor and saw a pair of glasses laying there. He smiled to himself, bending as he picked them up and placed them in the mans hands.

"There you go." Remus watched the man before him blink as he placed his glasses on his nose. "And, I'm Remus Lupin…Not Mr. Black. You are?" Remus held out his hand for the man to shake.

"Uh…I'm Shakespeare!" The little man yelled, making Remus cringe.

"Hey! Get back over here!"

Remus looked up as another man entered the main hall, he was tall, thank god. He also had glasses, but his hair was dark and very untidy. He stood with his hands on his hips as he glared down at "Shakespeare".

"No!" The little man ran out the door behind Remus, making this new man upset.

"…Never mind. Hello, how may I help you?" The man looked at Remus with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, yes. I saw you had an available room?" Remus bit his lip again, waiting for the offer to be declined.

"Oh yes! I am James Potter, I will be your…well basically just taking money from you so we can pay for this dump." James smiled, waving for Remus to follow him.

"Land lord?" Remus suggested.

"Yeah, that guy. I'm horrible with figuring out what words to use." James laughed as he started up the stairs.

"I guess it pays to be a writer, then." Remus smiled, but suddenly bumped into the back of James as the man stopped.

"How did you know I was a writer?" James turned around, fixing his glasses as he stared down at Remus.

"Oh you are?" Remus laughed, "I was referring to myself, but that's excellent."

"Excellent? That's bloody brilliant, that's what it is!" James shouted, raising his arms above his head and then hugging Remus in the middle of the staircase.

Remus felt a bit uncomfortable as he stood being hugged by his new land lord…in the middle of the staircase

"We've been looking for another writer! Oh, thank you lord!" James yelled next to Remus's ear.

"Have you?" Remus asked, unsure about what James was going on about.

"Yes! Oh, yes! You must help us! We're in the middle of a horrible script."

_

_James was ecstatic when he found out I was a writer. I was surprised by the hug, but it was better than him hitting me or pushing me down the stairs. In fact, I was happy about the hug, it might've been the start of our relationship as friends._

After our hug fest in the hall, he pushed me towards the door of his room…or the "practice" room where there were several other people sitting down yelling at each other. I learned their names one second…and forgot the next.

The only thing I remember clearly at that moment, was that I was fitting in. These people could help me in my career and possibly my search for love.


	3. Chapter 3

"Everyone! Attention!" James shouted loudly, making Remus cringe the most. The group looked up suddenly, all curious eyes landing on Remus, then James for an answer.

"Oi, who would this pretty little boy be?"

Remus blushed, looking down at his suitcase in hand as James rubbed his shoulder.

"I'd like you all to meet my co-writer and our new tenant…uhm…" James looked at Remus for help, realizing he forgot Remus's name.

"Remus. R-Remus Lupin." Remus stuttered.

The gang looked at each other, then back at James with new expressions. Smiles and laughs graced their faces as James smirked and began calling out their names.

"Jason, Alan, and Gary my three mates who do most the editing. Then, Lily and Tonks, two lovely ladies who do most the acting with the female and male dances down at Sinners Club." James winked at the two girls sitting side by side at the table, both glaring at James when he mentioned the club.

"It's not called that, you dimwit." The red head who smiled when James called her Lily spoke out, crossing her thin arms over her chest. "It's The Moulin Rouge."

"Sinners Club." James looked at Remus. "Anywho, Remus here is a writer!"

All five looked up at Remus again, making the man blush and feel stupid. James didn't seem to notice.

_James didn't seem to notice anything that didn't pertain to him. The talented writer was full of energy and questions when I first saw the script titled, Spectacular! Spectacular! A play that was about a lovely princess who has to choose between a rich, noble man and a penniless sitar player. It had action, drama, and romance, it was beautiful really._

But, like James had told me before, he lacked the skill to do sentences that made sense. The so called editors didn't seem to be much held, more so just being there for money. James needed my help desperately and I was interested to hear the ending.

"Of course she'll pick the penniless sitar player. She loves him, not that old filthy pathetic excuse of a man." Lily leaned back against the wall, the skirt of his colorful dress surrounding her thin body. It had many frills and looked kind of uncomfortable to be in at the moment, but she didn't seem to mind. Tonks had a similar dress on, both claimed to be leaving soon, but wanted to hang around a bit longer.

"Lily my dear, you are very…good brained for a can-can dancer." James smirked, fixing the scarf around his neck.

"Thank you, James." Lily rolled her eyes. "Well, we must be going. The show starts in less than a half hour." Lily got up, flipping her long red head in the process and helping Tonks up.

"You boys coming?" Tonks flirted with Remus, trailing a hand along his shoulder and fluttering her eyelashes. "It'll be quit a show."

"Oh, no. Me and Remus-"

"Remus and I." Remus smiled at James.

"Remus and _I_, have lots of work to do! After all, Remus will be presenting this to Master Malfoy." James said to Lily and Tonks who just shrugged their shoulders and walked out with a brisk train of goodbyes.

"Master?" Remus laughed, watching James look over an edited page of his work.

"Yep, biggest asshole you'll ever meet." James bit his finger nail, "This is good stuff."

"You wrote it, James. I just edited it so it makes sense." Remus bit lip bottom lip, thinking about this 'master'.

"Why is he the biggest asshole?" Remus laughed, feeling silly about the words.

_James looked around the room as if a Russian spy were about to jump out at him. The look of relaxation had left him completely as he got ready to tell me the story of Lucius Malfoy._

"He's merciless." James sat cross legged about a foot away from Remus, his eyes full of intense seriousness. "He doesn't care who he hurts. He doesn't care who lives and who dies. He doesn't care if you're the blessed Pope_. If you mess with_ Lucius Malfoy's things, things get real ugly, real fast. The man is crazy, but he's got the funding money we need to make this happen…and to make Sirius a real actor. And my precious Lily an actress, because I can't have my two favorite people sleeping around for the rest of their lives."

Remus stared back at James, expecting him to laugh and joke about lying. But, James just looked down at his work in his lap and began scribbling words in the empty spaces.

"Last time I presented something to him…it didn't go so well." James said calmly.

Remus blinked before sitting back and glancing out the open window, the night getting older as they sat there. Lights from the Moulin Rouge were flashing brightly, drunks making their way nosily down the street towards it. Remus was entranced by it, barely listening to James as he spoke.

"He gave me a nasty bruise on my leg." James laughed lightly, subconsciously rubbing below his knee. Remus looked down at where James held his hand, then back up towards his eyes. "He whacked me across the face with his stupid "pimp" cane, thank god that didn't scar. Then while I was down he kept whacking my leg with it, the stupid prat." James sighed, still writing. "It wasn't so bad, could've been worse…I could've been treated like." James looked past Remus, "…never mind." James stood up and walked to stand by the window..

"Like who?" Remus thought aloud, also getting up and joining James by the window.

"Nobody, just you know trying to compare myself to someone…but lost the thought." James nodded his, looking out at the windmill glittered with letters.

"Oh…" Remus dropped the subject, but still thought about the look James had in his eyes when he said it.

_James didn't look like himself when spoke of Lucius Malfoy, it was like he transformed into another person. Someone more serious, who didn't mess around when it came to this man. It was almost like Lucius had control over him even when he wasn't around, and frankly it scared the living piss out of me. I didn't want that look in my eye when I spoke of him, I wasn't going to be controlled by a man with money._

Lucius Malfoy, master of the underworld and owner of The Moulin Rouge was funding the play for James and his friends. He told me he did it mostly for Lily Evans, the beautiful red head who danced as a can-can dancer. If she slept with other men like the other men, I don't know…it was expected though. By the way James spoke of her and the job, I believe she did. But, I don't believe it was willing. Lily seemed more like a lady than a whore, and that I was a hundred percent correct on.

"Alright Lupin." James clapped his hands, walking away from the window. "If you're going to stay here without paying a dime, you have responsibilities." James smirked, rubbing his hands together.

"Please don't tell me I have to wash your clothes." Remus pouted, feeling comfortable with James.

"Don't give me ideas, my friend." James smiled. "No, but you will be picking up supplies such as paper for the typewriters, ink refills, food, and whatever else I want. I'll give you the money, all you have to do is walk to the nearest store and buy it." James lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Remus's response.

"Alright." Remus shrugged his shoulders, thinking it wasn't so bad. "One question." Remus lifted a finger.

"And?"

"Where are the shops?"

James laughed, "I'll show you in the morning. Until then, sleep my friend we have a lot of work to do in the morning!" James smiled, grabbing Remus's suitcase off the floor and leading him off to his room.

Remus was awed by his new room, his own personal room. No fancy drapes or pristine glass vases decorating the room. It was dirty, in need of new bed sheets, and a good sweep…Remus loved it already.

"Wow." He sighed heavily, getting a glance from James.

"I'm sorry, but it's all we have left." James scratched the back of his head in thought. "Maybe I can kick out the other guy…"

"No! No, it's fine. I like it…I can see The Moulin Rouge from here." Remus smiled, walking over to his window.

He was a floor above James, really over looking Paris. Remus didn't know why, but he loved it more than his own view. He looked up, looking to pull down the window to stop the chilling breeze from coming through.

"Oh, yeah…I'll look into buying you a new window…We kind of broke it." James half smirked, looking almost sorry. "I'll kick out the other guy, I swear. He's greasy and annoying anyway. I'll make him stay here."

"James." Remus smiled. "Its fine, I'll live…"

"But, it's cold out." James frowned, "At least stay in my room until the weather gets warmer? Just to sleep?" James offered just as a violent rush of wind came through, making Remus think twice about it.

"Alright…but just to sleep!" Remus smiled, following James after grabbing a change of clothes from his case. "And I'm not rubbing your feet."


	4. Chapter 4 Fanficiton has messed it up

__

Writing under a somewhat leaky roof next to a fireplace in December wasn't as bad as I thought it out to be. With a comfortable wooden chair and snug fitting gloves, I actually forgot about the wind chills that came through my window. James had insisted I worked in his room, but I needed my space…no matter how cold it got. I dealt with it as I had dealt with everything else in my life. All I had to do was think, sooner or later it had to get better for me.

My life wasn't so horrible to begin with, but it could've been better. For one, my father could've been accepting of my work…that way I would've been able to stay home with confidence. Not that I blamed my father, he loved me like any other normal, selfish, non forgiving father would. He gave me criticism with my work, hurtful or not it did help. Then there was his obsession with ignoring me while I got depressed over not being able to succeed in life…he was lovely in deed.

Shivering unconsciously, Remus ran a hand up his arm while typing with the other. His eyes glued to the script that was soon to be Spectacular! Spectacular! He was working with James, but had agreed to do some writing on his own. Remus was used to working alone, but did like the idea of having someone else to elaborate ideas with. And James also had a liking to Lily, and right before she left he liked to hang around her.

Remus smiled to himself as he listened to them both chatting in the hallway. Lily was obviously trying to leave and James was still trying to convince her to stay. It was kind of romantic of him, caring about the young lady enough to try talking her into a life of watching him write and staying in this shabby hotel. Remus couldn't help but laugh when Lily did at James's pathetic attempt of wooing her.

"I have to go! Tonks is already there!" Lily had a smile in her voice.

"Please, Lily…Just one night?" James sounded as if he was on his knees begging the poor girl.

"One night and I'll end up on the streets!" She ran down the steps quickly away from the pleading young man.

Remus stopped his typing, glancing at his rough looking door. The voices had stopped, but James hadn't given any sign that he was still living and breathing. Remus stood up and strode towards the door, opening it with a little squeak.

Grinning to himself, Remus crossed his arms as well as one ankle over the other as he stood against the door frame. His vest hanging open as he leaned over, tilting his head to observe James better.

The dark haired man with glasses on his nose, held onto the bars of the railing. He was obviously looking down at the staircase below to see Lily leave the building in her revealing dress. Remus only shook his head with a smile, and went to sit beside his friend who resembled a small puppy watching his master go.

"What's it like?" Remus asked, sitting with his back against the rails.

"Sucks." James mumbled, turning around with a heavy sigh.

"Then why do you keep trying? Why not give in and find another pretty little flower?"

James looked at him with a disbelieving look, and it made Remus a bit uncomfortable to be on the receiving end of that look.

"What?" Remus smiled.

"Love… Remus, true love. Stops at nothing and nothing should ever get in the way. No matter how difficult or complicated it may be…love is love. You can't control it, you can't stop it, it's a force that can't be tainted." James sighed, surprising Remus with his short, yet insightful speech. The man was horrible with words, but got his point across.

"I've never felt that way before." Remus admitted, getting laugh out of James who seemed serious for once. "What?"

"Remus, I'm sure you've felt something for someone before." James closed his eyes, another long exaggerated sigh escaping his lips.

"No. Not even a crush, I've never really even had a crush." Remus laughed this time, surprising to hear himself say the words he only though about.

"Never, ever? Like never…Never?" James sat up, looking over as Remus simply nodded his head slowly. He gasped sharply, standing up just as fast as he grabbed Remus's hands.

"James?"

"No talk! We're going!"

Telling James I never had a crush was a horrible mistake at the moment, but later became my greatest mistake. He had dolled me up in deceiving clothes, handed me a top hat that matched his own and forced me to The Moulin Rouge. A night club for the underground sinners and horny bastards of Paris. It disgusted me at first, seeing all these men drool over a pair of tits and decorated legs. I will admit the ladies and gentleman who worked here were rather beautiful.

They all looked their best, being a dancer for greedy men had to take a lot out of them. Not to mention only god knew what happened to them behind closed doors.

I was forced to watch until Lily came on.

"I swear to you, Remus. She's amazing!" James sat on the edge of his seat, is fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. "And I promise right after she's done, we'll find you a shag."

Remus looked up, a blush forming on his face.

"A…what?" Remus whispered to James as the lights died down.

"Sh! Sh! She's coming!"

But, as the lights died and the booths surrounding the center floor lit up gracefully Remus looked around. He watched as glitter fell from the ceiling, surrounding the red head of James affection. Remus knew she was a beautiful woman, she didn't need to wear so much make up and a shinny, skimpy dress to prove it. He watched as she sat upon a swing and entertained the men below. The swing was lowered to the ground slowly as she was greeted with the other dancers…one certain male catching his attention.

Lily had her arms wrapped around the man's thin neck, fingers were in his shoulder length black hair before throwing her head back with a laugh. The man smiled at her, whispering something before lifting her off the ground for a spin. Remus watched as his muscles flexed with the moment, feeling his interest grow. The man let Lily spin before putting her down, where she was met with Tonks who held a glittering necklace.

Ignoring the rest of Lily's act, Remus watched the man in long dark pants and tight fitting unbuttoned vest. His dark hair framed his face as he moved towards a group of men awaiting his arrival. Remus gasped, watching the scene unfold before him.

The man let himself be pulled in for a forceful kiss by another man. After the kiss, he dropped to his knees looking up at the man before him. Remus swallowed thickly, getting James's attention.

"Well, if you don't have any crushes now…I think you're asexual." James sighed heavily, looking like he's just ran a mile.

"Oh…I have one." Remus said accidentally. "But, James…this isn't a crush at all, it's lust!"

"So?" James shrugged his shoulders, sitting up again as the dancers had started to pick men to be with. "It's a start." He smirked, then looked over at the girl who held his heart.  
Remus followed James's glance to see Lily had her thin, pale arms around another mans neck. Her lips attached to his as they kissed, he almost felt sympathy for James, but James convinced him otherwise.

"Isn't she great?"

That had caught Remus off his guard.

"What?"

"Well, she's a great actress. Of course, we both very well know that she'd knew get with that old man. My lily has better taste than that." James laughed, then looked back with a painful expression as Lily led the other man away towards the back.

Remus remained silent as he watched Lily leave from their sight, then got bored as he realized he was staring at nothing. The man he saw before was gone now, and it was difficult trying to find him in the dancing club.

Remus sat replaying the scene of that mysterious man in his head. It was extraordinary, the way he was both dominant and submissive at the same time. He approached his victim with confidence, but let them take control over him. He dropped willingly to his knees, but let the other man receive the pleasurable thought of what could happen. Remus closed his eyes for a second, placing himself in the scene this time.

"Oh!"

James broke it.

"He's here!…Uhm, maybe I can get you to approach him?…Uhm, Lily! Shit…She's, busy?…Oh fuck…" James seemed to pull at his hair as Remus looked at him questioningly.

"Who?"

"Lucius!" James whispered loudly, eyeing at a booth not to far from them.

Remus turned and noticed the man from before…the man who sparked his interest very quickly. But, the scene made his insides tighten.

"He's the long blonde haired man, with his little pet sitting on him." James sighed.

"I see…"

Remus took in the scene before him, Lucius Malfoy sitting in a throne surrounded by large men, no doubt guards for himself. His long, straight blonde hair sitting just under his shoulder line, perfectly neat and untouchable. His eyes fixed on his lap dog, the sexy man from the dance floor. Even from a distance, Remus felt how cold and heartless the man was. The man submissively rolled his head back as a pair of leather gloved hands gripped his thin neck. Lucius laughed, letting go and watching as the man stood and again sat down on Lucius's lap. This time instead of being on his knee, he was straddling Lucius now. With a blocked view, but a pretty good idea of what they were doing, Remus looked back at James.

"So, all I have to do is explain the play?"

"Yes, sir. But, don't keep eye contact, never speak unless spoken too or asked too. Don't ever let he know you're afraid of him. Don't ever disagree with him. Don't even think about saying no to him." James went on, almost looking fearful as he spoke. "The man has power, Remus. A lot of power, he can end your life in a second if he wanted…just because he didn't like the way you looked at him."

Remus rolled his eyes at the exaggeration, but James leaned forward and held tat serious look again.

"Please, Remus. Don't take this lightly…"

Lucius sat staring at a certain sandy brown haired boy as he was being entertained, his eyes taking in the new face with pleasure. He smiled, his dark eyes sparking with a new lust.

"Excuse me."

Lucius looked up at the voice laced with attitude and jealousy, smirking up at a pair of gray eyes.

"Yes, my pet?"

"I don't dance around for you to watch someone else." The man before Lucius crossed his arms and pouted childishly. "Don't you still want me?"

Lucius sat back more relaxed as his 'pet' crawled onto his lap again, taking his perfect face into his rough hands. Moving his leather covered hands up the man's back, Lucius closed his eyes.

"Now, now, Sirius. We save this for the elephant." Lucius smiled, enjoying the feel of Sirius's teeth nipping on his neck.

"But, you know I love an audience…" Using his hands to undo his own pants, Sirius moaned eagerly in Lucius' ear.

"Sirius." Lucius warned, grabbing both of Sirius's hands.

Sirius sat back with a huff before looking up at one of the men that stood around them. He smirked gleefully, winking as he made the large man blush.

"You're no fun, Luscious." Sirius laughed, watching Lucius glare up at him. "I'm going to have some fun."

As Sirius got up to leave, Lucius grabbed his arm in a painful grip. Sirius stopped short, his smile being wiped off his face and replaced with a painful glare at the hand on him. Lucius tugged him down sharply, not caring that Sirius fell to his knees with a painful thud.

"Don't you dare let anyone fuck you." Lucius whispered harshly, his voice full of command as Sirius continued to stare at the floor. "And don't even think about fucking anyone."

Lucius looked back up at the sandy brown headed new comer, his lips twisting into a smile. "I have something to do." Lucius looked back at Sirius, watching as the younger man looked up at him with a disbelieving look.

**A/N: I am beyond frustrated with fanfiction right now. I have been trying to post this chapter literaly...all day. But, for some reason the spacing and italics are going insane...So, I'm done with trying to fix it. I'm very sorry about it looking confusing, but everytime I try to fix it it either deletes random bits or messes it all up. So, when the parts that are in Remus's POV come in read them as him, then the parts with Authors POV comes in read it as that...Again I'm really sorry, i have NO idea why it's acting this way...**


	5. Chapter 5

Remus sat starring blankly at the crowd in front him, all dancing the night away while he sat with a bored expression. One hand gentally resting on the side of his face as he leaned sideways on his leather chair. Nobody seemed to notice him as he sat alone, wondering whhen James would get back from his Lily stalking, or "the bathroom" as he said when he left. Without mistaking that messy dark hair, Remus saw him running past a few drunk men towards the back door where Lily had gone in a few moments ago. Remus had thought about glancing towards Lucius again, in hopes that his...that man was there still. His better judgement had him starring instead at a darker man and his whore for the night.

She was obviously giggling like mad, bouncing on the mans large knee for a postive effect. He seemed content, a cigarette held firmly in between his plump lips, watching the girls low cut top reveal the tops of her large cleavage. Remus felt a little uncomfort watching them when the man slowly trailed a hand up her toned bare leg towards her thigh. Remus swallowed thickly, wondering how she migt react, then was put on suspense when she stopped her giggling and bouncing. She stilled in his lap, feeling as his hand touched under his dress, her head falling forward onto the mans shoulder. Just as Remus went to look away a voice inturrupted his voyerism.

"Excuse me." A rich voice came from behind his chair.

Remus turned his head, looking behind him to be greeted with the crotch of a man's pants...very expensive looking pants. Remus blushed, looking up quickly at the owner of those pants, getting a heavy glance from a pair of electric blue orbs. Lucius Malfoy.

"So, sorry to bother you." He smiled at Remus, his blonde hair getting in his face a little as he moved in front of Remus. "But, I've noticed you were sitting alone." He smiled while he talked, giving a false secutity to Remus.

"Well, my friend, he'll be right back." Remus swallowed again, now afraid to look at the Lucius.

"Oh? Well, I'll keep you compant until then." The man went to sit next to Remus in James's spot, placing his decorative cane next to the chair. "As long as you don't mind, that is?" Remus starred at the snake on his cane, knowing the man wasn't that old to be having a cane...

"No, no, no. Go ahead..." Remus regretted his words as they spilled out of his mouth, knowing he only said it because he was more interested in the object.

"Very well...So, what brings such a gentalman, like yourself to such a filthy place." Lucius still smirked as Remus looked back up at him.

"Oh, it was actaully my friend's idea...He likes...this place." Remus studdered out, not sure if James wanted the world to know about his Lily obssesion.

Lucius hummed, licking his lips as he seemed to take in Remus. Remus shifted uncomfortable, noticing the lustful gaze upon him as he sat with nothing else to do.

"Oh, Lucius Malfoy." Lucius stuck out his hand, not even leaning forward to reach Remus.

"Remus Lupin." Remus smiled shyly, leaning forward with a little diffiuclty to Lucius's hand.

Lucius smiled, slanting his eyes a little as he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

* * *

________________________

________

_Shaking hands with Lucius Malfoy, was like shaking hands with the devil. His leather gloves left a sticky feeling on my hand, even after I let go, it was like a mark. Lucius Malfoy appeared to be graceful, ignorant, and cocky...and that's exactly how he was. Telling me about how he had all this money and nothing to do with it, so he opened this night club and hired want to be actors and actress's with promises to one day give them a shot at show bussiness. The way he said it all was like he was only playing with these people and their dreams. Lucius was born to crush dreams, and made it a living for himself. He told me about his favorites and even about one particular red head I couldn't help but listen._"James has you writing Spectacular, Spectacular with him, correct?" Lucius glared, noticing Remus wasn't paying much attention.

He did confess to Lily having actual talent. Lucius told me about how when she tried out she showed up in rags, coming from the streets of Pairs. He asked her to play the part of a whore and she dropped to her knees. I never felt more sick in my life, picturing a needy and desprate Lily, trying to live her dream...but getting a nightmare.

I tuned Lucius out, only nodding my head as I starred out at the other dancers, all of them smiling but not for reasons that were obvious. They all don't really want this, give or take a few, they just want to be real actors.

* * *

"Yeah, he was desprate- Wait." Remus stopped talking, realzing he never mentioned James or the fact that he was a writer.

"Ah," Lucius smiled again, folding his hands. "That got your attention."

That smile made Remus naceuos, but he only nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Sir?" Lucius turned his head slightly, raising an eyebrow. "I like the sound of that." His smirk remained, just as the sick knot in Remus's stomach.

"Uhm, well yes. He's writing most of it, I'm just doing the more difficult parts...He likes to spend time on love scenes." Remus's mind went back to Lily.

"And why don't you do love scenes?" Lucius noted the uneasiness in Remus's posture and sits back, more relaxed. "Hm? Do tell."

"I just don't know what it's like to be in love." Remus shrugged his shoulders.

"Surely you've felt something for someone." Lucius laughed, not helping the knot inside of Remus.

"I've had...a liking or two. But, never a pure blissfull feeling. A strong connection to someone, like you're almost the same person. To feel like the world is ending because that one person isn't around...To feel like your world is complete when you can hold their hand or just kiss them with a limit." Remus sighed, sitting back and avoiding Lucius's eyes...he just admitted something like that to someone like him.

"I see." Lucius almost whispered, almosst. "Well, I would like to hear about this Spectacular story."

"Of course." Remus remembered James had told him he had to anyway, why not now?

"Come to The Elephant tonight, midnight." Lucius got up suddenly, grabbing his intriging cane.

"Wait, what?" Remus looked up at the man with a confused looked.

"James will know what I mean. See you tonight, Mr. Lupin." Lucius nodded his head, then making his way out without another word.

Remus sat back, even more confused.

_The Elephant._

_James did return soon after Lucius left, his face full of disappointment as he sat down heavily. I told him about Lucius and…well he wasn't exactly happy or mad. For once, James looked honestly concerned, and that look made that dreadful feeling return to my stomach._

_1_

"He invited you, to the elephant?…But, he has…someone…never mind." James kept his gaze on Remus as he spoke. Either it was in the mans eyes or some random spot on him, James never let Remus out of his sight. "I…It can't be why I think it to be." James rubbed his forehead, his eyes moving towards Remus's boots. "Can't be." James repeated.

"Can't be what, exactly?" Remus asked, folding his hands neatly in his lap, lights flashing different colors around them.

"Don't…Well, we'll worry about that later. For now, let's review Spectacular." James nodded, his eyes returning to his friends'.

"Right." Remus sighed, feeling somewhat better…but still it was nerve wracking.

"Princess of Persia, slave to a horrible King. She is promised riches and wealth, all she has to do is say yes. But, she had another lover, one that loved her dearly! The penniless sitar player, he loved her without a limit. He'd bring her anything, do anything for her, hell the man would die for her. She saw him behind her beloved king's back, being very stealthy about it."

________________________________

James went on with the story that Remus had already known all to well. He enjoyed writing the scenes about their lovely princess, Satine her name was. Such an odd name for a princess to be in Persia, but James had insisted it was perfect (and that Lily fitted the name perfectly). She was Remus's favorite character, she was lonely and in need of someone to love her. She did love the man that played his sitar day and night for her, but yet risked his and her own life by seeing him. She was willing to give her life in the end all for one man. But…well, Remus wasn't sure how to fell about that, he was never in love…he didn't ever think he'd willing die for anyone.

1

The breezy cold day, had turned into an awfully freezing cold night when Remus had began his walk to The Elephant. His notebook was clutched in his hands as he tried to walk as quickly as possible to his destination. His eyes trained on the grounds, only looking up when he realized he had no idea where he was going. James had said he won't miss it once he see's it around the corner. Remus had turned he corner already and realized, James was an idiot. He was right, he saw it alright…but, how the hell could he get there?  
Sighing deeply, Remus found himself out back behind the whore house he had left an hour ago. The place was empty outside, all the laughter and chaos caged inside the dark world of can can dancers. Remus didn't fancy the place-

Looking up quickly at the sound of a match being lit, Remus found his eyes connected to a pair of sparkling grey ones. Those eyes lit up under the tiny fire as the man lit his cigarette. Throwing the match down to the step below where he sat, the man seemed to smirk…or the lighting was playing tricks on Remus.

Remus found himself walking towards this man, the man he couldn't stop watching inside. The man who willingly submitted to Lucius Malfoy. The man who Remus found himself fantasizing about when he laid eyes on him. And here he was, sitting on a step with a large coat over his thin shoulders. Remus noticed it was way to big for the man, it had to be Lucius Malfoy's jacket…or maybe one of his guards.

"Care to join me, good sir?" The man smirked, those eyes sparkling as he took a drag.

Remus didn't answer, just sat down next to the man. The numbing cold weather was no longer a problem, if anything Remus felt warmer. It wasn't the book that now settled in his lap, no, it must've been the warm hand that was now on his face. The soft palm connecting with his frozen checks, warming him up before stroking fingers along his jaw. The stranger held his cigarette with one hand, that hand being further away from them, as the other caressed his face.

Remus closed his eyes, letting out a small gasp as he realized the man moved closer. Both their knees were touching, Remus felt his hands grip his notebook tighter.

A soft sigh reached Remus's neck, making him shiver and get goose bumps along his arms. But, nothing compared to the pressure he felt on his trembling lips. Warm, wet lips pressed to his, that hand holding the back of his neck now. He was being held against the other man, but Remus doubted he's pull away even if the hand wasn't there.

The kiss ended too soon for Remus, leaving him with his eyes closed as he felt that comfort leave. The hand was gone, his knee's no longer joined with another's, and lips only kissing the wind. Remus listened to the man get up, tossing his bud to the floor before going back up the stairs and opening the back door. Remus refused to open his eyes, hearing the heavy door shut, and the man disappear.

The Elephant.

The words flashed in his mind, opening his eyes when he remembered he actually had to be somewhere. But, for some reason no longer cared if he was late… all he could think about was that damned kiss.

1

________________________________

"

Mr. Lupin."

Remus entered an entrancing room, covered in popping colors of reds, whites and blacks. His heart pumping frantically when he spotted Lucius standing by the window, his cane in hand and a drink in another. An almost seductive smile was on his face as he walked towards Remus, starring behind him.

Remus turned to see a large man behind him, glaring down as he pushed Remus fully into the room. The door shut loudly without warning, and there was Lucius pushing him against the door. Remus attempted to move away calmly from Mr. Malfoy, ducking under his arm slyly.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy…" Remus smiled nervously, fixing his clothes to look decent.

Lucius sighed heavily, rolling his eyes with disappointment.

"Evening, Lupin."

Remus nodded, looking again towards the door.

"So, I uh I have notes James and I took." Remus fumbled into his jacket, taking out the notebook he stored there after racing to his destination. The man outside had distracted him greatly, causing him to be a little more…

"Oh? Well, that's nice. Do tell me, Mr. Lupin, would you care for some champagne?" Lucius raised one eyebrow, lifting a bottle up. The gesture was almost seductive, until Remus looked back at his book, opening it nervously and clearing his throat.

"It takes place in Persia." Remus began, "With a lust hungry King who desires his slave girl." Remus felt his face heating up, wondering why he never felt so embarrassed before when he cited the facts of Spectacular! Spectacular! "The young, radiant woman that works closest to him. She's tempting and flirty but, her heart belongs to one man. A penniless sitar player."

Lucius watched Remus nervously clutch at his book, his blue eyes traveling up towards Remus's moving lips. He smirked to himself thinking about how Remus would look on his satin sheets…

"Remus, love." Lucius moved slowly over to Remus, "How about we get more comfortable and you can tell me more about this…King." Lucius winked quickly, moving Remus to sit o the bed.

"Oh…Alright." Remus froze, feeling Lucius's hand on his lower back pushing him towards a bed that seemed it belonged in a porn film.

"Do make yourself at home." Lucius sat far back as Remus sat timidly on the edge, holding his book for dear life.

"Yes, uhm so The King, he's very possessive." Remus looked down, remembering the notes he had on the main character.

Lucius crawled behind Remus as he talked, sitting luxuriously behind him. One of his leather covered hands ghosted over the back of Remus's neck, smirking when Remus used a hand to touch his skin.

"Possessive?" Lucius whispered dangerously close to Remus's ear, making the smaller man shiver.

"Y-Yeah…and demanding." Remus closed his eyes, dreading this more than anything.

________________________________

____

_It was obviously a horrible idea to go see Lucius in The Elephant. The man was evil and creepy and obviously a pervert. I mean, you would think I'd have common sense, but after the encounter with that beautiful, mysterious man outside…my mind was a little hazed. _

"Do tell me more, Mr. Lupin."

_His voice was like ice, it literaly sent a shiver down my back hearing those words. He obviously wanted to hear more alright, more words he could turn into something...well nothing to do with the story._

"Hello, dalring. Oh, what's this? Am I...intrudding?"

_When I heard the voice I though it was a mistke, my imagination gone wild...but it wasn't. That man...Sirius was right there. Standing in the open door way with a smug smile on his face, his dark hair framing his would be innnocent face if I hadn't known what he did for a living._

Lucius glared Sirius down as he came into the room, closing the door with his foot.

"Nice set up you got here." Sirius traveled across the room, touching almost anything he can get his hands on. "Trying to seduce the writer already?" Sirius said while examing a bottle of champagne. "That's poor salesmen ship you know, Lucius darling."

"Stop calling me that at once!"

Lucius sprang off the bed, quickly crossing the room towards Sirius.

_It was like watching an angel meet a devil right in front of me. Sirius with his angelic glow as he kept his eyes glued below Lucius's wasit line, obviously showing submission...which was odd for someone who seemed independant. Lucius was whispering to Sirius while I watched, the shorter of them was staring down still. I did, however, notice how Sirius clenched his fists in anger and his eyes glaze over with what seemed like ...ashame? i later found out why..._

"Well," Sirius spoke after Lucius was done, his eyes brought back up to look at Remus. "Since you don't want to play threesome...I'll go. See you later, darling." Sirius smirked and quickly ran from the room with an odd skip in his step. Lucius however didn't seem as pleased, even after the door shut.

"You'll have to ignore, Sirius...I believe he might have a disorder." Lucius wasn't facing Remus yet, his back still turned as he poured some liquor into a glass.

"Oh." Remus responded, not knowing what to say.

"Anyway..." Lucius downed his drink and turned back to Remus, "You were saying..."

Remus did get to finish his speech about the play, this time actually feeling more comfortable. It was odd...

_It was odd. Lucius sat on the bed again, drink in hand, as I stood walking around as I explain James's story to him. Getting into the script, I found myself moving around the room, not noticing Lucius watching my body. I even immeditated the voices of characters, it was surreal, really. He even smirked when I pretend to plea with The King, begging for forgiveness. It was funnny, but now that I look back on it...that smirk meant so much more..._

Alright, we all know I don't own these characters or the fandom, right? I don't make money off of this, I'm just having fun writing. So, I don't own anything. I'm not making money off this.  
So sorry about the lateness and random itallics...still having problems with it. When you see it go to a P.O.V, it's Remus obviously lol Thank you for reading and reviewing ^_^


End file.
